


In Nächten wie diesen

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: (oder sowas in die Richtung), CW: Alkohol, Coming Out, Fuck/Marry/Kill, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, mehr von der Ringo&Saskia-Freundschaft die ich mir schon so lange wünsche
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Eigentlich wollen sie an Saskias Geburtstag alle mal den Alltag vergessen und einfach nur zusammen feiern. Natürlich rufen sie mit genau dem Vorhaben irgendein kosmisches Gesetz auf den Plan, das dafür sorgt, dass sich stattdessem alles zu einem einzigen Desaster entwickelt. Oder zumindest fast alles, denn noch ist die Nacht nicht vorbei – und vielleicht werden manche Dinge am Ende doch noch gut.





	In Nächten wie diesen

**Author's Note:**

> _Zum Prompt „You look like you could use a hug“._
> 
> _Weil ich tatsächlich schon seit Monaten immer wieder daran schreibe und sich inzwischen in der Soap so einiges getan hat, hier noch kurz der aktuelle Stand/ab wann das ganze vom Canon abweicht: Jakob und Saskia sind noch nicht wieder zusammen. Paco und Elli sind getrennt, aber Elli war vernünftig genug, nicht in strömendem Regen und/oder mit 'ner fetten Erkältung joggen zu gehen und lebt._

Die Nacht ist mehr als nur ein bisschen surreal. Okay, Ringo ist betrunken. Aber nicht so _richtig_ ; nicht genug, damit ihm vollkommen egal ist, was er tut und vermutlich nicht mal genug, um morgen ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen zu haben, sondern höchstens genug, um alles ein bisschen _leichter_ zu machen. Aber für diesen Alkoholpegel ist das, was gerade passiert, alles eindeutig zu bizarr.

Es ist Saskias Geburtstag und eigentlich war es die perfekte Party, als sie vor knapp einer Stunde in diesen Club weitergezogen sind. Jetzt ist alles ein einziges Desaster.

Ringo hat keine Ahnung, wo Easy ist, aber vermutlich hat er inzwischen Elli eingeholt, die weinend von der Tanzfläche verschwunden ist, wo sie vor ein paar Minuten noch eng umschlungen mit Jakob getanzt hat. Zumindest, bis bei Paco alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind und er fast auf Jakob losgegangen wäre, wenn sich nicht ausgerechnet Marc dazwischengeworfen hätte und sich daraufhin von Jakob gefühlt _alles_ dazu anhören durfte, wie er als Saskias _Trostfick_ absolut kein Recht darauf hat, sich in so eine Sache zwischen _echten Männern_ einzumischen.

Inzwischen ist Jakob irgendwo in die Menge, Marc vermutlich zu den Toiletten und Paco definitiv in Richtung Bar verschwunden, und Ringo steht neben Saskia, die aussieht, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen. Und _Scheiße_ , es ist ihr Geburtstag, da hat sich keiner sowas verdient, erst recht nicht, wenn es außerdem der erste Abend seit langem ist, an dem sie alle – und vor allem _zusammen_ – alles andere vergessen wollten.

„Komm mit“, sagt Ringo und greift nach ihrer Hand, bevor er sie mit sich durch die grölende und trinkende und einfach nur _beschissen fröhliche_ Menschenmasse zum Ausgang zieht. Bevor der provisorische Türsteher etwas dazu sagen kann, dass sie ihre Gläser mit nach draußen nehmen, setzen sie sich gerade so weit vom Eingang entfernt auf den Gehweg, um zumindest vorm größten Ansturm ihre Ruhe zu haben und gleichzeitig zu signalisieren, dass sie natürlich _nicht_ vorhaben, mit dem Inventar des Ladens abzuhauen.

„Tut mir leid, dass das so ausgeartet ist“, sagt Saskia nach einer Weile. Wenigstens hört sie sich so an, als hätte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen, aber sie klammert sich dabei trotzdem ein bisschen zu fest an ihren knallbunten Cocktail, um auch nur im Entferntesten entspannt zu wirken.

„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass die alle auf einmal so durchdrehen“, sagt Ringo deswegen und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas.

Die letzten Wochen waren für keinen von ihnen besonders stressfrei. Saskia und er durften quasi rund um die Uhr und am Wochenende Überstunden für einen wahnsinnig wichtigen Auftrag schieben, und zumindest, weil sie Tobias und Eva auch noch zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten im Büro über den Weg gelaufen sind, geht er nicht davon aus, dass es in der Kanzlei im Moment weniger zu tun gibt.

Dass Easy nach seinem Preis gerade einen Fotoauftrag nach dem anderen an Land zieht ist zwar der Wahnsinn für seine Karriere, aber es heißt gleichzeitig, dass er in den wenigen freien Minuten, die Ringo von seinem Job momentan bleiben, mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht zu Hause ist und sie sich gerade kaum sehen. Ringo weiß nicht mal, ob er vor zwei oder drei Tagen zuletzt bei ihm übernachtet hat, und allein das ist eigentlich undenkbar.

Bei Jakob ist er sich weder sicher, ob er inzwischen was von Saskia oder von Elli oder von _beiden_ oder von _keiner_ der beiden will, noch, ob er sich mit seiner Arbeit in Uniform abgefunden hat oder es insgeheim doch immer noch darauf anlegt, seinen Bruder ans Messer zu liefern. Vielleicht ist er auch längst Stripper geworden, ohne dass es einer von ihnen mitbekommen hat; wundern würde Ringo bei ihm auf jeden Fall nichts mehr.

Paco und Elli sind nach ihrer Trennung sowieso immer noch komplett durch den Wind. Elli gibt sich zwar alle Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sich mit allen Mitteln abzulenken, aber manchmal hat Ringo das Gefühl, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Immerhin kann er sie halbwegs verstehen, was er bei Paco langsam wirklich aufgegeben hat, denn obwohl _er_ Elli die unmissverständliche Ansage gemacht hat, dass er sie schlichtweg nicht mehr liebt, war sein Ausraster gegenüber Jakob und Marc eben lange nicht der erste dieser Art.

Auf jeden Fall läuft gerade alles ein bisschen aus dem Ruder und alles fällt auseinander, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun können; ohne, dass _Ringo_ etwas dagegen tun kann. Und egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrt, irgendwo ist da immer die Frage, ob zwischen Easy und ihm auch bald alles in so einem gottverdammten Chaos enden wird.

Manchmal, wenn er schon wieder viel zu lange als letzter im Büro sitzt und die Zahlen für ein Bauprojekt schon fast anfangen, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und er gleichzeitig nicht weiß, was er auf Easys Frage, ob er heute noch mal nach Hause kommt, antworten soll, hat er weniger das Gefühl, dass sie geradewegs auf ihr Verderben zusteuern, sondern, dass sie schon mittendrin sind.

Die letzten paar Kölsch und die undefinierbare Mischung, die er jetzt in den Händen hält, tragen zwar dazu bei, dass er sich im Augenblick nicht mehr ganz so viele Sorgen macht – oder es ihm zumindest leichter fällt, die für den Moment irgendwo in die hinterste Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins zu verdrängen –, aber alle Probleme lösen selbst die Getränke nicht.

Nicht mal für ein paar Stunden. Eigentlich hatte Ringo gehofft, dass ein bisschen Feiern ihnen allen gut tun würde und sie den ganzen Stress wenigstens im Ansatz mal für einen Abend vergessen könnten, aber der Plan ist mal so überhaupt nicht aufgegangen.

„Das ist alles nur passiert, weil ich mich in Jakob verliebt hab“, beantwortet Saskia in dem Moment seine unausgesprochene Frage, wie sie bitte von einer harmlosen Geburtstagsfeier in _diese_ beschissene Situation geraten konnten – nur, dass die Antwort für ihn absolut keinen Sinn ergibt. Aber bevor er nachfragen kann, redet Saskia bereits weiter.

„Wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich einfach mit Marc glücklich werden können, und Elli hätte nie in die leere Wohnung zu Jacob ziehen können, und sie wären sich vielleicht nie so nahe gekommen, und keiner hätte heute einen Grund gehabt, so eifersüchtig zu sein, und das alles wäre _nie_ so eskaliert!“

Noch während Saskia sich in diese Schlussfolgerung reinsteigert, stellt sie ihr Cocktailglas neben sich auf den Boden und vergräbt schließlich einfach das Gesicht in den Händen. Was immerhin nicht ganz so extrem ist, wie Ringo befürchtet hat, denn für einen Moment hätte er ihr durchaus zugetraut, den Kopf einfach gegen die Bordsteinkante zu hauen, weil alles einfach so außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Luft nach oben ist da trotzdem noch jede Menge.

„Mhm, klar, alles deine Schuld“, sagt er und verdreht die Augen, bevor er Saskia leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stößt.

Obwohl er nachvollziehen kann, was sie meint. Wenn _er_ nämlich nicht so dämlich gewesen wäre, die Sache mit dem Büdchen damals durchzuziehen, hätte sich Easy vermutlich nicht von ihm getrennt, er hätte nicht diese eine verdammte Prüfung verhauen, nicht sein Zeugnis gefälscht, wäre nicht von Huber erwischt worden, hätte nie angefangen bei ihm zu arbeiten, hätte sich jede Menge Stress durch Überstunden und Heimlichtuereien erspart und vielleicht, _vielleicht_ hätte er dann jetzt auch nicht das Gefühl, jeden Tag ein bisschen weniger Zeit für Easy zu haben.

Aber _hätte_ , _hätte_ , _Fahrradkette_ , vielleicht wäre es trotzdem genauso gekommen – oder noch viel schlimmer.

„Komm schon, als ob die nicht alle schon vorher verdammte Idioten waren“, sagt er deswegen auch zu Saskia. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn einer das beurteilen kann, dann ist es wohl Ringo, weil er selbst schon oft genug ein gottverdammter Idiot war – und es, realistisch betrachtet, vermutlich noch oft genug sein wird.

„Aber sich in Hubers zu verlieben ist echt nie ’ne gute Idee“, sagt Ringo dann dennoch, woraufhin Saskia zumindest langsam die Arme sinken lässt. Ringo weiß nicht, wo das plötzlich herkommt – weder die Sache mit Valentin an sich, mit der er so vollkommen abgeschlossen hat, dass er sie die meiste Zeit über komplett aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hat, noch, dass er das Ganze gegenüber jemandem erwähnt. Aber am heutigen Abend überrascht ihn selbst das nicht mehr.

Saskia jedenfalls scheint er damit vor einer größeren Krise bewahrt zu haben. Ihr Makeup ist leicht verwischt, als sie sich wieder aufrechter hinsetzt und nach ihrem Glas greift, aber dafür, dass sie schon den ganzen Abend unterwegs sind, hat es sich eigentlich erstaunlich gut gehalten. Vor allem aber sieht es nicht so aus, als ob sie geweint hat.

„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen“, sagt sie schließlich leise, aber immerhin mit noch so wenig Mitleid in der Stimme, dass Ringo es einfach ignorieren kann, „Anscheinend endet es echt nie gut mit denen.“

Viel mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen – und vor allem nicht dagegen. Irgendetwas scheint diese ganze Familie an sich zu haben, das alle, die ihnen emotional zu nahe kommen, so ein bisschen ins Unheil stürzt. Vermutlich was genetisches. Oder ein alter Fluch, der seit Generationen weitergegeben wird, denn wenn ihre Vorfahren auch nur annähernd so drauf waren wie Benedikt, kann sich Ringo lebhaft vorstellen, dass ihnen davon im Laufe der Zeit nicht nur einer angehängt wurde.

Aber ob die Hubers durch schwarze Magie oder Voodoo-Zauber noch mehr Jahre Pech verteilen werden als ein ignorierter Kettenbrief, ist zumindest jetzt nicht mehr sein Problem. Deswegen wandern seine Gedanken gerade auch in eine ganz andere Richtung, die er im Nachhinein auf jeden Fall auf den Alkohol schieben wird.

„Okay, _fuck, marry, kill_ , die Huber-Edition”, sagt Ringo.

„Echt jetzt?“, fragt Saskia. Kurz fragt Ringo sich, ob er es damit nicht doch übertrieben hat, aber im nächsten Moment zuckt Saskia mit den Schultern und grinst ihn an.

„Na gut, aber du fängst an.“

„Fuck: Jakob“, sagt Ringo sofort und merkt in dem Moment, dass das tatsächlich etwas ist, über das er sich gar nicht erst große Gedanken machen muss. Die Fakten sprechen für sich: „Er _hat_ eben einfach ’nen geilen Arsch. Und ich kann mich jetzt nicht dran erinnern, dass du dich je beschwert hast“, sagt Ringo und zögert kurz, bevor er grinsend hinzufügt, „ _Im Gegenteil_.“

Saskia ist plötzlich sehr an den Kreisen interessiert, die sie mit ihrem Strohhalm durch den Cocktail zieht. Obwohl die Straße vor dem Club nicht besonders gut beleuchtet ist, ist Ringo sich sicher, dass ihre vom Tanzen und vom Alkohol roten Wangen gerade noch mal deutlich mehr Farbe bekommen haben. Aber sie grinst trotzdem, als sie Ringo einen kurzen, _eindeutigen_ Blick zuwirft. Also ja. Wenn er sich entscheiden müsste und tatsächlich die Wahl zwischen der gesamten Sippschaft hätte, würde er auf jeden Fall mit Jakob ins Bett.

„Umbringen muss ich leider Larissa. Ich mein, du hast sie diese Woche _erlebt_. Ich müsste es nicht mal wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen und es würde trotzdem jeder verstehen. Wahrscheinlich selbst ihr _Vater_.“

„Absolut logisch“, sagt Saskia und lacht tatsächlich, auch wenn sie dabei den Kopf schüttelt, und Ringo kann selbst nicht anders, als beim Gedanken daran aufzulachen. Natürlich ist es vollkommen absurd, aber genau deswegen braucht er – und brauchen _sie beide_ – das gerade umso mehr. Saskia sieht ihn jedenfalls immer noch mit einem leichten Grinsen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, weil er ihr noch die wohl spannendste Antwort schuldet.

„Okay, _marry_ …“, er legt den Kopf schief und denkt einen Moment darüber nach, „Hmm, Benedikt.“

„Was?!“

„Woah, warte!“ Ringo hebt abwehrend die Hände, während Saskia ihn immer noch völlig entgeistert ansieht. Und ja, gut, ohne Erklärung hört sich das vielleicht doch ziemlich verrückt an. Deswegen nutzt er ihre vorübergehende Sprachlosigkeit auch direkt aus, um noch hinterherzuschieben: „Weil es so viele Leute gibt, die ihn am liebsten aus dem Weg räumen würden, dass ich aus der Ehe wahrscheinlich am schnellsten wieder rauskomme.“

Daraufhin versucht Saskia zwar, ihn ein bisschen empört anzusehen und boxt ihm leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, lacht aber trotzdem wieder, als sie ihren Cocktail leicht anhebt und mit ihm auf diese geniale und in seinen Augen einzig sinnvolle Schlussfolgerung anstößt.

„Also _ich_ würde natürlich Richard Huber-Beckmann heiraten, nachdem sein Ehemann leider durch eine dramatische Racheaktion ums Leben gekommen ist“, sagt Saskia dann ohne Vorwarnung, woraufhin Ringo sich vor Lachen direkt an seinem Drink verschluckt.

„Ich bin gerührt“, sagt er hustend, während Saskia ihm, sich so absolut gar keiner Schuld bewusst, auf den Rücken klopft. Sie ist zwar eindeutig zu gut für diese Welt, aber in solchen Momenten wird Ringo wieder bewusst, warum sie sich entgegen aller Annahmen und noch so auffälliger Gegensätze doch so gut verstehen.

„Und nach der Aktion eben würde ich auf jeden Fall Jakob umbringen“, sagt Saskia, was nicht nur nicht besonders überraschend kommt, sondern im Grunde auch absolut verdient ist.

„Bevor oder nachdem ich mit ihm im Bett war?“, fragt Ringo trotzdem und bekommt als Antwort erst mal nur ein – ebenfalls mehr als verdientes – Augenrollen.

„Danach, wenn’s unbedingt sein muss“, sagt sie schließlich doch noch, „Das will ich dir ja nicht vorenthalten.“

„Danke“, sagt Ringo und stößt erneut mit ihr an, „Aber für dich wird’s langsam eng, so viel Auswahl bleibt ja nicht mehr, nachdem wir Benedikt und Jakob um die Ecke gebracht haben. Und dir dann ja noch weniger als mir.“

„Naja“, sagt Saskia leise.

Ringo zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben, denn, _oh_ ,irgendetwas ist hier kurz davor, plötzlich ganz klar zu werden. Es ist ein Gefühl, das irgendwo schon immer da war, ein unbewusstes Verständnis auf einer ganz eigenen Ebene – selbst, wenn ihm bisher nie so ganz bewusst geworden ist, dass diese Verbundenheit da ist; oder was sie bedeutet.

„Ich bin da auch nicht so wählerisch.“ Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander, aber es ist trotzdem offensichtlich, dass dahinter ein Anflug von _Erleichterung_ und einfach nur eines wahnsinnigen _Glücksgefühls_ steckt, weil es endlich raus ist und sich die Welt trotzdem noch dreht, und spätestens, als Ringo sie angrinst, grinst Saskia mindestens genauso breit zurück.

„Ach was“, sagt er nur und spürt, wie sich dieses fast schon _berauschende_ Gefühl, mit dem selbst der Alkohol bei weitem nicht mithalten kann, auch auf ihn ausbreitet. Weil er es _kennt_ , und weil das hier gerade nicht nur für Saskia bedeutet, dass es jemanden gibt, der sie _versteht,_ wie es nur die wenigsten ihrer Freunde können. Weil sie auf eine Art weniger alleine ist als vorher. Und weil es auch ein bisschen darum geht, dass sie den Mut zusammengenommen hat, um etwas auszusprechen, das sie auch weiterhin für sich behalten hätte können.

„Aber heißt das jetzt, dass du mit _Larissa_ –“, noch bevor Ringo den Satz überhaupt zu Ende sprechen kann, muss er sich wegducken, um Saskias Schlag noch ganz knapp auszuweichen.

„Also _bitte_! Außerdem hast du sie ja schon umgebracht.“

Was Ringo tatsächlich schon wieder vergessen hatte, aber ganz ehrlich, das ist gerade auch nicht mehr besonders wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist nämlich, dass Saskia wie selbstverständlich sagt, dass sie _Andrea_ nehmen würde, ihr restliches Glas in einem Zug leert und dann aufsteht – weil es im Grunde wirklich das Normalste auf der Welt ist, zumindest für diesen Moment.

„Und jetzt lass uns tanzen.“ Sie hält Ringo die Hand hin und gerade, als er danach greift und sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen lässt, sieht er zum Eingang rüber und dort Easy und Tobias stehen, die leise aufeinander einreden.

Passend zum allgemeinen Motto des Abends, das Ringo einen Augenblick lang fast vergessen hatte, sieht keiner von ihnen besonders glücklich aus. Tobias ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit direkt aus der Kanzlei hierhergekommen, denn sein Partyoutfit besteht daraus, dass er gerade noch so seine Krawatte losgeworden ist und sich die Ärmel hochgekrempelt hat, kombiniert mit einem Paar nicht zu leugnender Augenringe. Aber die sind in letzter Zeit sowieso sein Standardaccessoire und lassen ihn auch jetzt so wirken, als ob er besser schon lange zu Hause im Bett sein sollte als sich auch noch nach Feierabend um das Drama anderer Leute zu kümmern.

Natürlich ist er stattdessen trotzdem hier. Genau wie sie alle hier sind, in der Hoffnung, dass der Abend wenigstens irgendetwas davon wieder gut macht, was in den vergangenen Wochen schiefgelaufen ist; dass er ihnen ein Zeichen gibt, dass es das Ganze doch irgendwie wert ist, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Ringo denkt daran, wie er vorhin mit Elli getanzt hat, so ganz ohne jeden Sinn für Rhythmus und Ästhetik, aber dafür umso ausgelassener und als gäbe es kein Morgen. Wie Bambi und er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht haben, die buntesten aller Cocktails zu bestellen, weil Bambi manchmal genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf jedes Geschlechterklischee scheißt. An Saskia und diese Verbundenheit, die ihnen keiner mehr nehmen kann. Und vielleicht, _vielleicht_ , wenn er jetzt einfach zu Easy rübergeht, vielleicht war es dann nicht der letzte dieser Momente für diese Nacht.

Vor dem Club stehen außer ihnen zwar nicht besonders viele Menschen, es reicht aber trotzdem dafür, dass die anderen beiden sie noch nicht bemerkt haben, obwohl Ringo die ganze Zeit über in ihre – oder vielmehr in Easys – Richtung sieht. Der schüttelt jetzt den Kopf und sagt wieder etwas, während Tobias sich leicht die Stirn massiert, weil ihm der ganze Mist wahrscheinlich schon verdammte Kopfschmerzen bereitet, bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in die erste Absteige gesetzt hat.

  
Daraufhin sinken Easys Schultern ein Stück weit nach unten, und auch wenn Ringo seinen Gesichtsausdruck von hier aus in der schwachen Beleuchtung nicht richtig erkennen kann, _weiß_ er einfach, dass er genauso resigniert aussieht wie Tobias, der das Gesicht immer noch in den Händen vergraben hat.

Plötzlich will er einfach nur noch zu Easy, um ihm zu sagen, dass das schon alles wieder wird, egal, wie sinnlos diese Aussage ist. Und dass er noch da ist; vo _r allem_ , dass er noch für Easy da ist.

„Braucht ihr ein bisschen Zeit alleine?“ Saskia steht immer noch dicht hinter ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und als er sich zu ihr umdreht, um zu fragen, wie sie darauf kommt, schüttelt sie nur lächelnd den Kopf und drückt Ringo ihr leeres Glas in die freie Hand.

„Tobias, hey!“ Damit lässt sie ihn stehen und stürmt mit einem solchen Enthusiasmus auf Tobias zu, dass ihre Haare und ihr Kleid hinter ihr her flattern, und dass Ringo kurz blinzeln muss um sicher zu sein, dass das dieselbe Person ist, die vor nicht mal einer Stunde mitten auf der Tanzfläche beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Ein Teil davon ist sicher die Art bemerkenswerter Schauspielkunst, die sich nur jemand aneignen kann, der täglich eine Flut von Aufgaben und sonstigen eher fragwürdigen Bemerkungen von Benedikt Huber entgehen nehmen muss, ohne dabei jedes Mal zu offensichtlich mit den Augen zu rollen. Der deutlich größere Teil ist aber garantiert, dass Ringo es tatsächlich geschafft hat, sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern, und dass sie sich ehrlich darüber freut, dass Tobias sich trotz allem die Zeit genommen hat und doch noch hier aufgetaucht ist.

Der jedenfalls lässt sich den Frust von vor wenigen Minuten genauso wenig anmerken wie sie. Während Ringo die beiden Gläser irgendwo auf einer Fensterbank abstellt, gratuliert Tobias ihr mit einer Umarmung, die mindestens so überschwänglich ausfällt wie Saskias Begrüßung, und noch bevor Easy überhaupt etwas zu der ganzen Sache sagen kann, winkt sie ihm zu und zieht Tobias mit sich am Türsteher, der noch immer nicht wirklich viel zu tun hat, vorbei.

Easy sieht ihnen einfach nur hinterher und wirkt so verloren, dass Ringo schließlich endlich, vorbei an einer deutlich angeheiterten Gruppe, die darüber diskutiert, ob sie schon genug für die Musik im Club intus haben, auf ihn zugeht.

„Du siehst auch aus, als ob du eine Umarmung brauchen könntest“, sagt er. Easy löst sofort den Blick von Tobias und Saskia, die, immer noch Arm in Arm, in die Menge verschwinden, und fährt stattdessen zu Ringo herum. Dass er hier draußen und vor allem in dem Moment absolut nicht mit ihm gerechnet hat, kann Ringo ohne weiteres an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dazu steht er inzwischen nahe genug vor ihm. Realistisch betrachtet hätte er ihn dazu vermutlich nicht einmal ansehen müssen.

Es ist in den vergangenen Tagen so selten geworden, dass sie sich zufällig irgendwo begegnen oder tatsächlich intuitiv am selben Ort auftauchen, oder sich einfach nur pünktlich dort treffen, wo sie sich verabredet haben, dass Easys überraschter Blick ihm fast wehtut. Trotzdem geht Ringo einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl Easy ihm noch nicht geantwortet hat.

Stattdessen lächelt Easy dann leicht. Nicht _schwach_ , was Ringo als erstes dabei durch den Kopf geht, eher _müde_ , und das ist eine Müdigkeit, die Ringo mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürt und absolut nachvollziehen kann. Ein bisschen müde, weil er nicht so viel Schlaf bekommt, wie er es gerne hätte, und erst recht nicht so ruhig schläft, wie er gerne würde, ja. Aber vor allem müde von dem ganzen Stress und der Hektik und den ganzen Sorgen, die er sich ständig macht, und einfach von _allem_ ; so, dass er das Gefühl hat, seit Ewigkeiten nicht mal mehr einfach tief durchgeatmet zu haben.

Vielleicht erwidert es deswegen Easys Lächeln genauso leicht und breitet die Arme ein kleines Stück weit aus. Etwas in Easys ganzer Anspannung ändert sich – _fällt von ihm ab_ – und kaum einen Augenblick später lässt Easy sich einfach selbst gegen ihn fallen, den Kopf an Ringos Halsbeuge, die Hände an seinem Oberkörper, und schließt die Augen.

Ringo schließt die Arme um ihn, und es ist eines der lächerlichsten Klischees überhaupt, das _weiß_ Ringo ganz genau, aber die Welt steht trotzdem kurz ein bisschen still.

Es ist so simpel, doch nur hier mit Easy zu stehen, ganz egal, ob die Gruppe im Hintergrund nun weiterzieht oder nicht, oder ob sie das Interessanteste sind, was der Türsteher heute zu sehen bekommen hat und er sie deshalb immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, tut trotzdem so verdammt gut.

Und _Gott_ , wieso nimmt er sich diese fünf Minuten, diese _eine_ verfluchte Minute, in der sie einfach mal alles um sich herum vergessen, nicht so viel öfter? Denn ganz im Ernst, sie haben alle viel zu tun und der Alltag rennt geradezu an ihnen vorbei, und am Ende des Tages will Ringo oft genug niemanden mehr sehen und einfach nur ins Bett kriechen und alles und jeden ausblenden, aber so zu tun, als hätte einfach nicht mehr die Energie für eine gottverdammte Umarmung, ist schlichtweg gelogen. Vor allem, wenn sie ihm so viel zurückgibt.

So viel, dass fürs erste selbst Ringos ganze Frustration über sich selbst abebbt, und er einfach nur noch Easys Nähe spürt und dieses Gefühl ganz tief in sich aufsaugt.

„Ist Saskia okay?“, fragt Easy schließlich, immer noch dicht an Ringo gedrängt.

„Es geht ihr auf jeden Fall wieder besser.“ Mit einem Arm drückt er Easy weiterhin fest an sich, seine andere Hand hat er aus der Umarmung gelöst und streicht Easy damit leicht durch die Haare. Bei Easys warmen Lachen daraufhin würde er ihn am liebsten noch näher zu sich heranziehen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wie verdammt gut es tut, das zu hören, und wie verdammt glücklich es ihn selbst macht.

„Bist _du_ okay?“, fragt Easy dann leise.

Eigentlich ist es eine saudumme Frage. Natürlich ist er _nicht_ okay, weil Huber immer noch sein Chef ist und er weder aus dem Arbeitsvertrag raus kann, ohne seine ganze zukünftige Karriere zu riskieren, noch jemals etwas gut genug machen kann, um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Weil selbst zehn Überstunden am Tag nicht reichen würden, um seinen Posteingang auch nur halbwegs zurück in einen überschaubaren Bereich zu bringen. Weil selbst zehn Stunden am Tag nicht genug wären, um so viel Zeit mit Easy zu verbringen, wie er gerne möchte.

Weil keiner seiner Freunde besonders glücklich ist und weil sie, wenn schon zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit Ringo selbst, dann garantiert irgendwie untereinander Streit haben. Weil selbst die Beziehungen, an die er immer geglaubt hat und die ihm so ein bisschen den Glauben an das letzte bisschen Romantik zurückgegeben haben, um ihn herum zerbrechen und er hilflos dabei zusehen muss.

  
Weil er gegen _nichts davon_ irgendetwas _tun_ kann.

Und trotzdem sagt er _ja_ , _jetzt ja_ , und küsst Easy auf den Haaransatz. Weil es stimmt. Vielleicht werden morgen schon wieder die ersten Zweifel aufkommen, vielleicht schon in ein paar Minuten, wenn er sich von Easy löst, um stattdessen nach seiner Hand zu greifen und zusammen mit ihm zurück zu den anderen in den Club zu gehen. Vielleicht, und darauf hofft Ringo, schafft er es auch, dieses Gefühl mitzunehmen und es sich für lange Zeit immer dann in Erinnerung zu rufen, wenn er es am meisten braucht.

Aber egal, was letztendlich kommt, bei nichts anderem in letzter Zeit war er sich so verdammt sicher wie hier und jetzt: In dieser Nacht, in diesem Moment, ist er und ist alles irgendwie okay. Und darum umarmt er Easy auch einfach noch ein bisschen länger.


End file.
